Here We Go Again
by ZareEraz
Summary: AU Fem!Kotetsu/Barnaby. The sequel to "High School Never Ends," this shorts series follows our dynamic duo through what happens after the series ends. Filled with dating, throwing up, weddings, Latin hips, lots and lots of kissing, motorcycles, hyper toddlers, cake, dashing suits, sexy dresses and a strangely bizarre amount of rabbit themed gifts! Rev up for crazy times!
1. For Sure

A/N: Hey nerds! ZareEraz here! The author who's new favorite game is "Dumb Ways to Die!" (You should play it...NOW) Back and better than ever, I'm finally starting the squeal to my first fanfic: High School Never Ends! Whoo! Let me know what you think about it in comments and reviews and the updates will try to be weekly but we'll see! Enjoy! (and P.S. if you haven't ready High School Never Ends...you're probably going to be very confused)

Chapter One: For Sure

"Hey, Bunny?" Tetsuko asked the blond as they sat at one of many park benches on a sunny afternoon. They'd gone out to enjoy the cool winter sun before the storm came in and blew it all away. The couple had stopped to rest when Tetsuko's leg had ached too much to keep walking, her injuries still freshly irritating from the fight back in December even though it had been weeks since then.

"Hm?" He didn't even look up from his book, the boy's warm breath ghosting into the crisp air as the girl looked at him. They were both dressed in heavy winter coats, Tetsuko's legs all wrapped up (especially her thin one) and both had scarves slung around their necks. Barnaby's was red and Tetusko's was green, a Christmas gift from the girl's kaa-san. Tetsuko swung her legs back and forth across the snow, her boots scuffing the powder.

"You'll always be with me, right?" It was such a simple question, but Tetsuko wanted to know the answer. She'd lost the last boy she'd cared this much for and her chest ached just to think about losing the blond. Or maybe that was her second degree burns taking out their abuse on the girl.

"What a silly question, after all we've been through." Bunny looked up and rolled his eyes at the girl. "I'll always be there for you. That is, unless you get tired of me." Bunny's face dropped, sadness from almost losing Tetsuko forever still a painful subject. They hadn't really talked about it and even if they did they didn't dwell on it long. It hurt to even think about it, for both of them. Tetsuko hated seeing him that way.

"I'll never get tired of you, Bunny." Tetsuko leaned in towards the boy, carefully bending her sore torso to get in close. She gave him a chaste kiss, soft and sweet. "For sure."

"Same. I love you, Tetsuko." Bunny leaned in for another kiss, a more passionate one this time as he crushed his face to hers, his fingers winding into her hair. They broke for air a few minutes later, both their cheeks red and their breath puffing into the cool winter air.

"I love you too, Bunny." Tetsuko smiled in her dorky way, her eyes squinting shut. "Now can we get something to eat?"

"You're impossible." Bunny moved away from the brunette and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"And that's why you love me!" She teased lightly.

"I never said that." The blond snapped his book shut and stood up, holding out his hand out for hers. Tetsuko took it and balanced her body out before attempting to walk again. She was still sore and aching and all sorts of other painful things, but her leg had to be the most frustrating. If she had thought it was hard enough to move with it before, being on bed rest for three weeks after the Maverick incident was worse. And the physical therapy she had to go too was killing her leg as well as she tried to rebuild at least some of her muscles.

"But you were thinking it! Just think about how boring your life would be without me!" She'd said that in light fun, but after the words left her mouth, Tetsuko wanted to take them back. She stopped walking and glanced back at her boyfriend. His face had gone emotionless, eyes blank. "I'm sorry, Bunny. I-" The brunette tried to amend her statement, to take it back before she offended him. She knew that it had nearly killed him, that whole thing with Maverick and her almost dying…again. Only this time she'd actually looked dead and Barnaby had been left in that waking nightmare. She'd told him to shoot, to save him, to save everyone and he'd done it. She thought she could dodge it, she really had, but the second her leg stopped working; she knew she was in for the long haul with almost no way back. She just hadn't expected to wake up.

"No, it's fine." _No it's not. _Bunny held up his hand, "But ever since it happened, it's actually really easy to imagine how I'd live my life without you, it just wouldn't be a good one. It was horrible, thinking you were gone and thinking I had been the cause of it. I thought I'd lost…everything." Tetsuko reached back and took Bunny's hand as his voice broke choking back tears.

"I'm sorry, Bunny. But remember: I'm the one who told you to shoot." Tetsuko tried to soothe the blond because she knew that he hated to show real emotion in public like this. It was embarrassing to him. He was even looking around for his ever present fan girl club even as they spoke.

"But I should've seen that something was wrong!" He whispered harshly and squeezed the woman's hand almost painfully. "You always know when something's wrong with me, so it was selfish of me not to see your problems too." Bunny was looking down at the snow now, hiding his face from her. "I don't want you to die in my arms again. I can't handle it if you do. So don't do it! Ever!" Bunny grabbed onto her shoulders, as if he was never going to let go and then crushed her into his chest. Tetsuko gasped as the air was pushed out of her lungs and she left her legs somewhere behind her as she clutched onto the blonde's back. She pressed her face into his shoulder, her own tears slipping down her cheeks to soak his coat. She spoke softly.

"You know I can't keep a promise like that." Bunny shuddered at her words. "But I can promise to be more careful, but when someone needs my help-"

"I've got to go and help them." They finished together. Bunny chuckled weakly.

"At least you're constant in your unreliability." He jabbed.

"I am not unreliable!"

"Tell me that again sometime, I might believe you."

"You're a jerk!" Tetsuko broke out of her boyfriend's embrace and glared at him. At least he wasn't crying anymore, though that smirk was damn annoying. She huffed and stomped off for about twenty feet before crashing to the ground painfully, her leg giving out on her.

"Tetsuko!" Bunny ran after her and helped the woman pick herself up, his strong arms hoisting her up to her feet. "I thought you said you were going to be more careful." He said pointedly.

"Times of emotional pissed off-ness do not count!" She shouted, brushing off the blonde's arms.

"Whatever. But a promise is a promise so you'd better keep it."

"For sure, Bunny." Tetsuko threw out, turning a one eighty on her mood. "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

"You're a piece, old lady." Bunny shook his head in disbelief.

"Baka, I'm a _master_piece!"

"Whatever you say."


	2. So Immature

Hey, ZareEraz here! The writer who loves cherry tomatoes, even if they explode halfway down her throat! Here's chapter two guys and I will be posting on Mondays from now on just like the last time. So enjoy and don't forget to review...because they make me feel like writing more!

So Immature

"Bunny! I said I'm not hungry!" Tetsuko was shouting at him again as usual. This time it was about him offering her food. It was just an extra granola bar he had stashed in his back pack and he'd thought to offering to his girlfriend out of chivalrous manners first before he ate it and she blew up at him. "God, why are you all like this?" Tetsuko had stopped by the high school after work to talk with Barnaby as he finished up his student president duties and she mostly just lounged around the conference room in her mini skirt and leggings for the chilly, February weather and folded origami out of his handouts. Right now she was at three cranes, two roses, something that the blonde suspected was supposed to look like a cow (but looked like a donkey)and she was working on making a dog.

"All?" He asked, hiding the granola under the table. He didn't know what set her off this time, but Tetsuko was pissed.

"Yeah! _All! _My mother won't quit sending me dinners and Muramasa is constantly checking in on me to see if I'm eating, my roommate watches me like a hawk and every time I go over to see Kaede she's shoving food into my hands! I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much!" Tetsuko hurled her dog against the wall and curled up into her chair. Barnaby looked her over, she was still wrapped in bandages and thinner than he'd like, but after three months, her diet had improved and she'd gained some weight despite her anorexia. _She's just sick of everyone babying her. That's what this outburst is about. For someone who's so into helping others to the point of annoyance, she's really quiet the hypocrite when people try to help her. _

"I didn't offer you food because I wanted to purposely make you feel like you couldn't take care of yourself, I did it because I thought of you first instead of myself." Barnaby threw one of her roses onto her head. "I was trying to be nice and this is how I'm repaid?" Tetsuko looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "You're so immature."

"I am not!" She pouted.

"Yes, you are." He poked her ribs.

"Am not!" She growled, her amber eyes flashing.

"This outburst just proves you are." The blond fiddled with the granola wrapper under the table and waited for his moment to strike. Tetsuko's face flushed bright red in anger and the second she opened her mouth, he struck.

"Ummh!" Tetsuko was cut off by the granola bar being shoved into her mouth, and Barnaby smiled devilishly. Tetsuko gave him a death glare at having food shoved into her mouth, _again, _when the blond popped his half into his mouth. She stared at him.

"What? If you're not going to eat it, then I will. But as you've told me before: it's better to eat – and drink – with others." Barnaby knew he'd gotten her when she started chewing the snack he was still holding in her mouth. And then she bit his fingers.

"Ow! Damn your teeth, Tiger!" Barnaby cradled his hand, the indents of the teeth in his skin beginning to throb.

"Teehee." She grinned, an oat stuck cutely to her face. She went back to her origami and managed to make a crinkled bunny before they left.


	3. That's All You've Got To Endure

A/N: ZareEraz here! The author who likes to silently correct people's grammar! Here's chapter three: Tada! and for the rest of the fic I am disclaiming that I own Tiger & Bunny for all the world to here so I don't have to keep saying it! Enjoy!

That's All You've Got to Endure

Tetsuko looked at her chest again and sighed. _It's still ugly, no matter which way you look at it. _Her tender burns had finally turned into real scars. Pink, raised scars that still ached and looked like shit. They took up most of her upper chest area which made her breasts look funny and she totally couldn't wear any tubes tops in the summer. Or a swimsuit for that matter because she wouldn't look hot. It was cover up or look like a freak. Tetsuko hated the damage scars did to her body, but she didn't necessarily mind the scars. They were badges of honor mostly, the risks she'd taken to help or even save people. Only a few of them were from stupidity, like that scar on her palm where she'd tripped in a bar, fallen on a glass bottle and had to have stitches.

Tired of looking in the mirror, the brunette shrugged on a T-shirt, jeans and denim jacket and got ready to head to class. Circe greeted her on the way out the door and shoved a granola bar into her hands, saying that she needed to eat something. Tetsuko took the granola and waved back at her roommate as she ran out to her bike that early spring morning. She shoved the bar into her mouth and chewed it quickly. It wasn't fun having everybody watching to make sure you ate, but it did allow her to sucker Antonio into buying lunch a lot more than she really should be doing. Tetsuko donned her helmet, revved her bike and slipped into traffic. She drove up to SBU and parked near the Behavioral Sciences building to head to her psychology class and then met up with Antonio for lunch (which he bought). Keith stopped by their spot on the lawn in between the Humanities building and the Art building and chatted for a while. Antonio fled the scene when a blue clad Nathan popped in and started chasing the bull-man around the grass in his fabulous ocean blue heels.

"What's the matter? Booty can't take the heat?" Nathan called as he frolicked after his fetish. Tetsuko rolled around laughing with Keith as hilarity ensued. Bunny texted her a few minutes later, telling her he was on his way up to the university and wanted to meet up. She sent him her location and relaxed in the shade of a tree. Nathan finally calmed down when Antonio let him grope his ass and they sat next to each other on the grass, the transvestite's head on the Spaniard's shoulder.

"Have you given up, 'Tonio? You know he'll always find some way to get you." Tetsuko teased.

"In no way am I gay, but I'm tired of running. He'll get bored soon anyway."

"I will not! You're too manly to give up!" Nathan exclaimed. "And your tush is too hard to resist!" He punctuated the statement with a butt pinch.

"Gah! Cut that out!"

"Never!" Nathan cackled, wiggling his blue fingernails menacingly. The bull-man scooted a foot away and Nathan followed him, careful not to get grass stains on is pants. Tetsuko poked fun at the boys and waved to Bunny when his blond head popped up on the hill. The blond walked down in is designer jeans and red V-neck and sat down next to Tetsuko. Bunny slung his arm around her shoulder and effortlessly joined the conversation. Tetsuko started ripping up grass and dumping it on her boyfriend's pants, enjoying the spring afternoon.

"Don't do that. You're destroying the lawn and if you get grass stains on these pants you're replacing them."

"Shut up, Bunny. You know I can't replace your pants, I'm a poor college student after all." The brunette blew her bangs out of her face.

"And I'm a filthy rich high school senior, but that still means you have to replace them." Bunny pushed his glasses up his nose like a true nerd.

"Heartless bastard." Tetsuko knocked her shoulder against the blond and he shoved her back. She shoved back harder and Bunny's returning push sent the brunette sprawling into Antonio and Nathan. The black man pushed Antonio who had fallen on him right into Tetsuko and the woman tackled the unsuspecting Spaniard and an impromptu wrestling match began. Keith was smart enough to stay away from the whole affair.

Tetsuko had her elbows locked around Antonio's and they were swearing at each other good naturedly in Japanese and Spanish respectively. Tetsuko got her leg hooked into the bull-man's, effectively tangling up his lower body while she struggled against his muscular arms. They were rolling in the grass and kicking up clods of dirt as they wrestled and fought in the ground. That is, until they both tipped down the hill and started gaining speed. The best friends started yelling as their bodies bounced and spun faster and faster. Antonio pulled Tetsuko into his body, his much broader back shielding her from most of the impact. By the time they rolled to a stop they were all the way down by the lower parking lot and covered in dirt and grass. Antonio let Tetsuko with a chuckle as they both burst into laughter.

"You're crazy, 'Tonio!" Tetsuko panted.

"You're crazier!" He shot back. Tetsuko flopped back on the grass and waved a hand up at the shouts from the top of the hill. Then she saw her shirt. Dirt and grass were streaked across her top and she groaned in dismay.

"Shit, I just got this one. I've got to go scrub this!" She hopped up and shouted for Antonio to tell the others she was going to bathroom.

Tetsuko jogged into the nearest building and looked around the lobby for the restroom sign. She spotted it and turned down a side hallway until the brunette slipped into the women's room. The building was pretty empty with everyone being on lunch or in class so she should have enough time to wash the dirt out of her shirt before someone walked in on her. Tetsuko stripped off her shirt and dumped them in the sink and began to scrub. _Good thing I took off my jacket before that tumble or else it would look just as bad. _She wasn't interrupted and soon most of the dirt was out and she laid out her tops on a garbage under an automatic hand dryer and waved her hand under it every once in a while to keep it going. Now all she was left with was a tan girl, in a bra, looking at her scars in a mirror. Again. Tetsuko still couldn't believe how ugly they looked: bright pink splotches and claws marring her already marked skin. She hated pink. It reminded her of that stupid sweater she'd given Tomoe before he died. She loathed the color. _Hopefully these scars will heal just as well as the other's have. I don't want to be pink my whole life. _The woman was too busy staring at her chest to notice that someone had entered the bathroom. The hand dryer shut off and Tetsuko heard one footfall before reacting by covering up her chest with her arms, eyes wide and more worried about anyone seeing her burns than her boobs.

"Tetsuko, let me see." It was Bunny. And he was in the women's bathroom. _Why am I not surprised that he's in the girl's bathroom. He spends time on his hair like a girl and always matches like a girl. Wait…_Tetsuko had a scary thought. _Is he turning into Nathan?! _The blond came up behind Tetsuko as she tried to get him to back off.

"Bunny! What are you doing in here?" The brunette knocked one of his hands away with her shoulder, crossing her arms tighter. She blushed bright red. "This is the girl's room!"

"Let me see your chest." He was being completely serious, his impassive face clear in the mirror.

"Hentai! My boobs are not on display right now!" Tetsuko tried to joke away the awkwardness of her being half naked in front of her boyfriend (again).

"I don't want to see your breasts right now! Let me see your skin!" Bunny walked up behind her and grabbed her wrists, prying her arms away from her flesh. Tetsuko gasped and ducked her head into her shoulder as the blond devoured her torso with his eyes on the mirror. Her breath hitched, uneven and her heart beat wildly in her chest. If he wasn't careful, Bunny could set off her bradycardia. The brunette watched the blond, his eyes still on her chest. At least she'd worn a nice bra today, if nothing else. Bunny let one of her hands go and his arm came around so his fingers could touch her stomach, tracing the jagged scar from H-01's laser gun. Tetsuko shivered where his fingers ghosted over her skin. She was hot and flushed and once again caught in a _situation_ with her boyfriend. It was time to get out of it.

"Bunny, stop staring. It's ugly. I don't want you to see it anymore." She finally admitted out loud that she thought they were ugly, that she was ugly now. Bunny didn't stop; he just let his right hand roam her flesh softly, always softly. As it traveled up her ribcage and breast, the palm of his hand came to rest on the scar that Lunatic had given her, the silver burn scar much cooler than her ugly pink ones.

"I did this." He breathed, his mouth right next to her ear, brushing over her short hair. Those three words did something to ignite molten warmth in Tetsuko's belly that slowly started to flow throughout her body. And it wasn't his words, it was the way he said them, with anger and remorse all wrapped around a deep, festering guilt.

"I told you to do this. We've been over this before." Tetsuko reached up and clasped her free hand with Bunny's hand on her shoulder.

"I did this one too, because I was stupid enough not to duck. You saved me both times." Bunny was quiet still, his gaze in the mirror shifting directly to her shoulder. He was referring to the Lunatic scar.

"Yeah, that one was your fault." Bunny's head snapped up with a glare. "But it's fine. If I hadn't fallen off that building, you might've never realized that you liked me enough to date me." Bunny didn't answer, just let go of her other hand so he could touch some more. Tetsuko was getting very turned on by this, but she didn't need to tell Bunny that his soft caresses were very arousing. He was in his contemplative mood and she didn't want to be called a horny bitch again.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuko. I never wanted to hurt you like this." Bunny placed a flat hand directly on her ribs and boobs, where the scar was the darkest, roughest and most horrible. The point of impact for the laser.

"It's okay, I guess. I'll just have to be ugly for a while. No cute tops. You know, the ones with low bust lines and high mid drifts. Those are fun to flounce around in."

"Well, if that's all you got to endure, then I'll be there to tell you you're not ugly." Tetsuko looked at him, startled. Bunny's eyes were shining, gazing back at her through the mirror. "Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're not ugly just because you're not perfect. You don't have to be perfect to be beautiful to me." Tears sprang to Tetsuko's eyes and started falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Bunny," She sighed, a small smile gracing her face.

"I, on the other hand, and perfect because I'm beautiful." Bunny smirked, ruining the perfectly romantic moment, and Tetsuko told him so before glomping him to the floor and kissing the breath out of the teen. After she was redressed, Tetsuko asked Bunny if he had been looking at her boobs and he replied, "Just a little." Then he ticked off the brunette by reaching up and squeezing both of her breasts, just for emphasis. He got a Nathan pinch as payback.

And there you go! Don't forget to review and comment because I'd love to hear from everyone how I'm doing! :3 See ya!


	4. Where I Just Came From

A/N: ZareEraz here! The writer who can only fall asleep on her back! Here's a new update! I'm sorry so many of them have been Tetsuko focused so far but that's just the way it worked out! Hope you like it!

Where I Just came From

When Tetsuko opened her eyes in the morning, she knew it was going to be one of those days: the days she pinned a smile on her face without feeling it and laughing her way through the hours without being happy. She'd gotten so good at faking smiles over the years that she didn't even bat and eyelash anymore, she just did it when she had to. Getting out of bed was a chore; she didn't want to do it. She just wanted to curl up in her tangled sheets and fall back into the oblivion of sleep. But every day she rolled out of bed and said the same thing, "Tomoe, today is the day I help someone. Just like you wanted me too, baby." Then she'd look in her mirror and see the broken and tired person she was and wipe it all away with the goofy smile that irritated most people. And that would be that. At least that's how she lived her life before she met her Bunny.

But some days, like this day, faking it was impossible, even if she had to. She avoided everyone on days like today: Circe, work, even her own family, and grieve silently in a secret place. Tetsuko rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor, her limbs feeling like they were weighted with stones. The brunette didn't want to move, didn't want to speak, and didn't want to _breathe _today. Five minutes of sulking on the floor wanting to stop existing, she groaned in defeat and clambered to her feet. She'd visit the cemetery; walking up to Tomoe's grave with a bouquet of flowers, incense and a bucket of clean water to wash the stone with. Days like today were the only days Tetsuko took for herself.

The brunette stumbled downstairs and into the bathroom, her tank top half hanging off her body. She looked in the mirror and sighed at the haggard face reflected back at her. She ran her hand through her messy hair and watched as it flopped back in her face. Tetsuko sighed again and went to take a shower. She brushed her teeth under the spray and cleaned up, but even hot water didn't lessen her burden of grief. She shut off the water and got out. Dumping her toothbrush in the sink, Tetsuko began to dry herself off and get ready. Circe was still asleep this early in the morning and the brunette had no interruptions while she donned a well loved Mr. Legend T-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans. Tetsuko grabbed her wallet and keys and trudged out the door. Tetsuko drove her Chaser to a floral shop and purchased a bouquet of flowers and stopped off to get some new incense sticks.

The cemetery was quiet when Tetsuko entered the grounds, the first rays of sunlight just peeking over the skyscrapers. The city was just waking up, and yet it was never asleep in the first place. Tetsuko passed the wall with the water spigots and the buckets and ladles for cleaning off the gravestones, walking almost as if in a trace. The significance of the day hadn't really hit her yet, but it was just waiting to pounce when she let her guard down. She grabbed a set and filled up the bucket with water before juggling her flowers into her other arm and then quietly walked to Tomoe's family grave. Tetsuko set the bucket down by the tombstone and ladled out a few spoonfuls over the dirty marker. She wiped away all the dirt and disposed of old offerings and cleaned up the family's resting place. She then traced out Tomoe's black name with her fingertips and set her new offerings with the incense and a can of beer. The brunette clapped her hands together and said a short prayer.

_Hi, Tomoe. Today's the day you died and it's been seven years since then. I've been lonely without you, but I'm still doing okay-I've got lots of friends looking out for me and Antonio is still being an ass about everything I do. You know how he gets! Oh, well. I hope everything's alright with you in the afterlife and I wish that you'd still keep watch over me. You know how reckless I can get. I love you babe. _

Tetsuko chuckled dryly and ended her prayer. She then turned around and sat on her butt. Taking out her once a year vice, the brunette fished out a pack of cigarettes and her lighter that Tomoe had given her once for her birthday. She put the stick in her mouth and lit the end. Taking a drag of the bitter drug, Tetsuko fondly remembered the time when they were both in Jr. High and the boy had caught her smoking by the back wall. Tomoe had gotten so mad at her and nearly tore her head off, but then before he left her behind the school, he'd said that he thought smoking was cool. And since the word "cool" was involved, Tetsuko had only smoked in front of him every once in a while. Tetsuko blew out smoke and watched it curl into the air, reliving old memories for a while and taking time just for herself. Then it was like the brunette realized where she was and what she was doing.

That's when the grief hit, knocking the air out of her lungs and causing the strong woman to curl into a ball and silently cry, her tears cascading down her face onto the ground. _Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe…_She chanted silently, letting all the hurt and loss and pain come pouring out in one huge fit of tears and sobs that broke from her lungs. She kept crying because she didn't know how to stop, just kept letting the tears rain down as the light went out on her cigarette. She didn't know how long she'd been crying, but the sun was climbing in the sky once Tetsuko quieted down and wiped her eyes dry. She didn't have any tears left for her old lover, not until next year rolled around again and she felt safe enough to completely left go of her grief in a never ending spiral of pain. But that's the way it always was when you lose a loved one. Tetsuko sat up and stared at her cold cigarette and tossed it in the water bucket and fished out another one for a good smoke. She inhaled and exhaled smoke like her life depended on it, the bitter taste grounding her back into her body and calming her troubled emotions.

"I'm pretty useless aren't I, Tomoe? I can't even visit you without bursting into tears." Tetsuko chuckled dryly, holding the cigarette between her teeth. "Well, I can't stay here forever lazing about like you do, though it would be nice," she said as she stood up. "I've got to go back out into the world and make something of myself, just like you always nagged me to do, babe." Tetsuko stoked her boyfriend's name on the grave marker one last time before pinning her grin back on. _Back to my old self. _Tetsuko cleaned up the bucket and ladle and gave one last took to Tomoe's resting place before walking out of the cemetery. Just as she reached her Chaser, the brunette's phone went off. She fished it out of her pocket and checked her messages.

Bison: Hey, you okay?

Tetsuko: Are you worried about me? I'm fine! XP

Bison: Do you want to get something to eat? It's past 11.

Tetsuko: Something to eat would be nice. And I need a drink.

Bison: Already 'Suko?"

Tetsuko: Where I just came from, I'm going to need at least three.

The brunette met up with Antonio at one of their usual spots and he'd already ordered for her by the time she sat down. They ate in silence, the bull-man knowing that she wasn't up for joking and horsing around like usual. Once they were done eating, the pair just wandered around the city, not talking but just enjoying the nice weather and each other's company. She'd never admit it to the Spaniard, but Tetsuko relied on him a lot more than she let on. They wandered for a few hours until Antonio had to leave for work and Tetsuko was alone again. The brunette was listless for the rest of the day, weaving through people and ducking into random streets like she was trying to lose her pain in the crowds of the city. By the time she got back to her bike, most of the cigarettes in her pack were gone and she felt horrible all over. That's when Bunny called her.

"Hey, what's up, Bunny?" She said as cheerfully as she could, but it was totally lost on the blond.

"Are you okay, Tetsuko? You haven't bugged me all day and I know that today is tough…" He trailed off, almost like he didn't want to intrude into her business. _That dork. All this time and he's still shy talking about Tomoe. _

"I'm fine, just tired is all." Tetsuko leaned against her bike and took her cigarette in her fingers. Taking a long drag, she poofed the smoke into the air and watched it disappear in the exhaust of Sternbild.

"Do you need some company?" Bunny asked, completely concerned. _He'd know best about mourning the dead. _Tetsuko stuck the cigarette between her teeth and chewed on it for a moment. Today was supposed to be a private affair and the only reason Antonio got to share was that they both knew and loved Tomoe. Could Tetsuko let someone completely outside of their trio into all this mess? _Well, I've been in Bunny's mess many a time-and made it messier if I'm not mistaken- so what's the harm in letting him in this once? _Tetsuko reasoned with herself for a minute, the private nature conflicting with her need for someone else to hug her for once-damn it! Her boyfriend was silent on the other end of the line while the brunette wrestled with her emotions. Finally she just gave up.

"I'll be over in a sec."

"Okay, just make sure to put out your cigarette beforehand." The blond admonished.

"How did you know about that?!" Tetsuko gaped, only a few people knew that she smoked, and that was like…two!

"Antonio told me. He said you stank like and exhaust pipe."

"You're mouth's the exhaust pipe!" Tetsuko bit back.

"No, that'd be your mouth, Ms. I-Swear-Every-Other-Word."

"I do not you damn bastard!"

"I rest my case."

"Shut up!" Tetsuko snapped the phone shut and shoved it into her pocket. Then she mounted her bike, shoved her helmet on with a vengeance and tore into the streets like a she-devil. And the first thing she did when she got to Bunny's apartment was tackle him into a headlock for pissing her off and then hugging him for two hours while she started crying again. All the blond did was hold her and let him do for her what she constantly did for him.

And that's all folks! Remember to review and comment because it makes me happy! (I'm pretty sure Tetsuko's smoking thing is cannon, but I'm not completely sure. Oh, well.)


	5. And Then When

A/N: ZareEraz here! The author who likes to wear knee high Halloween socks all year round! Whaasssup? Here's another update! How you enjoy and don't forget to review, because I get lonely on the big bad internet all by myself! XP Have fun!

And Then When

"Tetsuko, do you ever get tired of talking?" Barnaby asked with a sigh as he continued to walk down a SBU sidewalk. He'd been listening to Tetsuko yammer on about college life forever now, and he'd had just about enough of it. She kept talking about all the good cafés on campus and where the best place to take a nap without getting your stuff stolen was, but nothing that was important to Barnaby had come out of her mouth. Like who the best advisor was on campus or where was the best place to _study_ and not take a nap.

"What'd you say?" Tetsuko growled, the interruption ticking her off.

"I said: do you ever get tired of talking? Because I get tired of you talking." Barnaby said, irritated that she just did another 180-degree mood swing on him. First she's happy, then she'd ticked, then pouty and then goes back to being happy again for no reason at all.

"Why you little-I go through all the trouble of trying to help you adjust to college life and this is my thanks?"

"You're only saying things that matter to you and not to me, so I'm not interested in the things you have to say." The blond stated matter-of-factly.

"Of all the ungrateful, little bastards I had to get stuck with it just had to be you!" She huffed, moving into the ticked off phase of her mood circle.

"You've been 'stuck' with me for two years now, get over it." Barnaby put of air quotes for emphasis on her words as they walked along.

"Doesn't mean I have to like every minute of it!" Tetsuko jabbed a finger at him. "You're not picnic to deal with, even after all this time!"

"Please lower your voice, we're getting looks." Barnaby tried to stay calm as other students started staring at the pair.

"Let them look! They should all know what an argument looks like!" Tetsuko gave a few people nasty stares and they started and quickly walked in different directions.

"Calm yourself." Barnaby sighed, tired of the argument already. He was going to be late for his first class if she kept this up.

"Get riled up in public for once!" Tetsuko crossed her arms moodily and moved onto the pouty phase, with her lower lips sticking out and everything.

"You're being unreasonable, just like always." Barnaby shifted his satchel, the heavy mechanics textbooks weighing him down. Tetsuko didn't reply, just stomped along like a child. "You're happy one minute, and then pissed off at something I did that you started and then you brood." The blond didn't know if she was listening to him, but he kept going anyway. "And then when you're done pouting you'll feel better and then forget what the whole argument was about."

"Am I really that predictable?" Tetsuko looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes."

"Well, you always act calm when we first start talking and then you try to act waaaaay older than you age by talking down to me when I say ridiculous things. After that you smack me down but then get irritated yourself. When I pout you try to tell me how childish I am but Then I smack you down when I prove my point you get all embarrassed and flushed and your lisp pops out." Tetsuko jabbed him in the shoulder with her sharp nails.

"It doths not!" Barnaby lisped, much to his embarrassment. His cheeks turned red as he proved her just as right as she did with his statements.

"See?" Tetsuko stated, "I'm not as unobservant as you think I am. You're just as predictable as me!" And then she was laughing at him, her happy demeanor back in full force. Once he'd stopped blushing, Barnaby sighed again and chuckled with her. "Hey, Bunny?"

"Yes?" Barnaby asked after they'd walked in companionable silence for a few minutes. The sun beat down on the blonde's head and when they passed under some trees he was grateful for the brief shade. Fall couldn't come fast enough for the guy, he was sick of the hot weather and the constant sweating was started to ruin his perfect appearance. But it didn't matter, Tetsuko never seemed to mind what he looked like, and she was the only one he was trying to impress now. Okay, her and their friends and anyone else who was impressed was just a bonus.

"Uh...what were we so mad about?" The brunette asked, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she proved Barnaby right for the umpteenth time. _So, predictable. _

"It was nothing." Barnaby let it drop. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Tetsuko was nearly prancing now as she walked Barnaby to his building. They made it to the front doors of the Engineering building and the blond paused before he went in.

"Want to go to that Asian café after classes? It sounded really good."

"Sure, but only after I show you where to find your advisor for your college department!" Tetsuko winked at him and waved as she ran off to her class. Barnaby shook his head at her as he walked inside his building. He already knew where to find his advisor, but he'd let Tetsuko show him to make her feel better. And really, dealing with her mood swings wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. He was a pain in the ass too, just in a different way. Barnaby wandered around the building until he found his class and sat down. The professor was ten minutes late, which irritated the blond and then all he could think about was that damn Asian café that he was meeting Tetsuko at the whole class period.

_Damn her and her distractions! _


	6. So Superficial

A/N: Bonjour peeps! ZareEraz here! The writer who can't stand still while on the phone or brushing her teeth! Sorry for the late update but here's chapter six! Enjoy and don't forget to comment...i'm getting lonely on the net!

Chapter Six: So Superficial

Snow started falling just as Barnaby finished cleaning his apartment after the crazy exam studying he'd just undergone. By the time the test was over, mechanic textbooks had been strewn all over the floor along with notes and study guides in a last ditch effort to memorize everything, very un-Barnaby like. The blond was glad that all his tests were over with and he could just enjoy the winter break in peace. Tetsuko was coming over tonight as a congratulatory date that he'd gotten through finals and he was expecting her any minute now. She'd been done with finals for three days already, lucky duck. The doorbell rang, and the blond checked the room one more time to make sure everything was in place. He was also expecting her to bring pizza, which she had in her hand when he opened the door. What he was not expecting was the bandages when Tetsuko showed up at his apartment for their movie night. When the blond opened the door he forgot about the pizza box she was holding, he forgot about the romantic comedy movie he'd just put in the DVD player and just focused on her injuries. She'd already taken off her coat so they were plain to see. Wrapped knuckles and head, bruised neck and face, swollen lip and jaw, the black eye, the ankle brace wrapped around her foot and shin and the huge gash up her hand and forearm were all he could think about.

"Hi, Bunny." She gave a small smile and quite possibly cringed away from the look on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He hissed.

"Oh, damn. I made you swear." Tetsuko scratched her ear with her free hand, looking sheepish. Barnaby snatched the pizza away from her and grabbed her wrist to whisk the brunette inside. The pizza went on the counter and Barnaby dragged his girlfriend to the lone chair and sat her down harshly.

"What happened?" He demanded hotly, checking her over and running his hands over her head and arms. His temper flared out of control. _Either she's going to get the longest lecture about being more careful or I'm going to kick the ever-lovin' shit out of whoever did this to her! _

"Well…it's really nothing-"

"Tell me now." He cut her off before she could dodge the question and carefully fingered the bandages half covering the gash and then lifted up her leg to check her ankle.

"I got into a fight yesterday. Some assholes cornered me in Bronze and tried to have a gangbang but I fucked them up instead." She tried to laugh it off, again. Cold shot down Barnaby's spine and he stared at her. Tetsuko really did cringe this time and bit her nail. "Too harsh of language?"

"No." Barnaby stated flatly. _She's getting a lecture and I'm beating the ever-lovin' shit out of those bastards!_ "The fact you got in a fight and almost raped is what I'm stuck on. You need to be more careful! What if they had actually raped you?!" The blond couldn't handle the insecurity he was feeling right now, the fact that his girl had gotten this badly injured _yesterday _and _not_ told him until now was nagging at his brain and pissing him off as well.

"Its fine, Bunny! I'm still alive, I don't have any virginity to protect and these bumps are so superficial that they'll be gone in no time!" Tetsuko sighed at his dramatics like she couldn't believe her boyfriend was worrying about her.

"This has nothing to do with your virginity and it has everything to do with the fact that you were attacked! And it is _not_ fine!" He glared hotly at her.

"Is over and done with and I am fine!" She glared right back, the fire in her eyes on of the reasons Barnaby loved her. He just didn't like it right now. _Quit being so stubborn and admit that I'm right, damn it!_

It's not done, the proof is right here in front of me and why am I only hearing about it now?!"

"Because you had that huge-ass test yesterday and I didn't want to bother you!" She shouted exasperatedly. "You were so stressed about it that you forgot to curl your hair for a week! That's why you wanted to have a date tonight, isn't it? To relax after your exam? You didn't need to know about this because it would've just added one more thing for you to worry about." She looked so downcast by the end of her speech, not meeting Barnaby's eyes and grasping her hands over and over again in her lap. Barnaby looked at her intently and then sighed in defeat. _Damn woman, you're just being your difficult self again. Always worrying about others but not letting them worry about you. I thought we talked about this ages ago. _He reached out and still Tetsuko's hands, taking them in his own.

"Old lady, you're really an idiot." He said softly. She didn't look up to her nickname or the jibe. Barnaby let go of her hand and used on of his to lift her chin. Even with her head up, her eyes were pointed down. "Look at me." Her eyes slowly slid up to his. The blond continued to talk in a calm, rational voice. "I'm still mad at you for not telling me, but I understand why you did it. You're being a hypocrite again by worry about me but not letting me worry about you. the only problem is that I'm always worried about you."

"You are?" She said it like she didn't have a clue. _Of course, she doesn't ever have a clue._

"If you're head wasn't screwed on you'd lose it without me."

"Oh, is that how that one goes?" She asked.

"Yes, how did you think it went?" Barnaby replied apprehensively.

"I'm not telling, 'cuz you'd just make fun of me.

"Would not."

"Would too!"

"Would not."

"Would too and you know it because you've done it before!" Tetsuko started laughing and one she started, Barnaby had to join the happy sound and then they both couldn't stop. The tension in the air snapped and all the anger vanished from the blonde's heart. Between breath, Tetsuko said, "I'm…hungry. Let's…eat!" Once they both caught their breath, Barnaby grabbed plates and made Tetsuko stay in her seat as her got the pizza. Tetsuko ignore him and went to the closet to grab her customary blankets and pillows that she'd cached there to make a nest on the floor. She said it was because he refused to buy a couch or ever another chair. Once the nest was completed in a pile of fluffiness that the brunette lounged on, Barnaby brought over dinner and sunk into the next as well. The fight was forgotten as the movie started, but as Tetsuko devoured her pizza, the blond couldn't stop studying her injuries. _More scars to add to her body. The only difference this time is that she was protecting herself. _once the pizza was gone, as they snuggled together on their sides in the blankets, Banraby traced his girlfriend's barely there scars on her arms and pulled her closer. _I want you to trust me more._

"I do trust you." She whispered. Barnaby started, not realizing he'd said that out loud.

"Then stop worrying about worrying me. And quit hiding important things." He whispered back, moving his hands from her arms to her shoulders and drawing spirals on her shirt. "If something happens to you, I want to know first thing, okay?" He punctuated his question with a kiss on her bangs.

"Okay." Tetsuko was picking threads off his shirt, her long fingers quick and soft.

"Do you really mean that?" His hands were now in her hair, stroking and petting. Barnaby was sure if Tetsuko could purr like a cat for real, she would've been as she leaned into his touch.

"Yes Bunny, I do." She sighed, punctuating each word. "Then I guess I should tell you that I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Barnaby's heart stopped, his mind moving at hyperspeed trying to piece the puzzle together. _We haven't been-so is she seeing someone else? How can-why didn't she tell me-she wouldn't see someone else, would she- no that's impossible-or is it? _Tetsuko laughed hysterically and rolled on top of the mentally struggling blond. She poked his nose playfully to get his attention.

"Just kidding! You should've seen your face! Priceless!"

"Don't do that! I thought you were serious! My pride would've been demolished if you'd been seeing someone else!" Barnaby was angry again, but conflictingly relieved at the same time. It was just like her to pull something like that. He loosely wrapped his arms around her waist as her weight settled on his torso She tangled their legs together as rubbed her uninjured foot on his ankle, resting her chin squarely on his chest.

"I got you good." She giggled. Then she turned serious, her amber eyes intently staring him down. Barnaby's heart beat faster as she gazed into his eyes with feline-like inquisitiveness. He was sure she could feel if through his ribcage.

"Don't get scared, lil' Bunny." She smiled teasingly, the light from the movie screen shadowed her face, but her eyes and teeth seemed brighter, shiner. Like a predator eyeing lunch. "You're heart's pounding." Her finger tiptoed up his chest to his neck and stroked the hollow of his throat.

"And whose fault is that?" He swallowed loudly and she chuckled. Her fingers continued up his chin and landed on his lips where she started stroking sensually.

"Heh, huh. Did you know you have girl lips?" Tetsuko slid up his body a bit, so they were chin to chin and her chest brushed against his. Barnaby's hands were now on her butt and he softly cupped her cheeks. "They're really full for a guy's but they look good. Inviting even." Tetusko leaned forward that one inch in between them and captured Barnaby's lips.

It was a soft kiss, slow and gentle with a lot of tongue. Tetsuko licked his lips and stroked his teeth. Barnaby opened up and let her in, tongues languidly rubbing together. Tetsuko took the blonde's face in her hands, cupping his face cheeks and pulling even closer. Barnaby's hands came up and gripped the back of his girlfriend's head, pressing his hand across her shoulder blades. Tetsuko's heart was pounding just as fast as his. They were so closely welded together by body heat that it felt like Barnaby had a second heart beating on the other side of his chest, but it was just hers. That thought ignited feelings of love and wanting in the blond. He felt a soft heat rise from his chest and tingle into every part of his body that was touching his woman, as if there were sparks flying between them. Barnaby was aching for something more that the slow kiss Tetsuko started. He gripped her tighter and nipped at her lip, wanting to speed things up. Tetsuko gasped in pain and pulled away to rub her swollen lip.

"Ow, Bunny! No bunny bites! I'm still injured here!" she lightly punched his arm and then hissed as she jarred her bandaged knuckles.

"And whose fault is that?" He jabbed again as she cradled her hand. The blond watched her with an amused look on his face. He was really liking where she was straddling his hips right now, her soft butt resting on his crotch. If she wasn't careful, the tiger was going to get bunnied.

"Shut up and kiss me. Softly!" Tetsuko cried out as Barnaby flipped them over suddenly; Tetsuko now wedged under the blonde's body. The man carefully stroked her bruised neck and delicately touched her black eye. He leaned down and lightly kissed her eye, her forehead and then went down to lick and kiss the sensitive neck he continued to caress. Tetsuko's breath hitched and she hiccupped as Barnaby continued to kiss and suck at her neck, lightly and softly, just like she ordered. His hands flowed down to her fingers and he brought them up. He let go of her neck and put his lips to each of her wrapped knuckles. When he let go, her fingers tangled in his curls and she pulled him down for a searing kiss, swollen lip be damned apparently. Her initial moans of pain were swallowed by the man's lips and he thought it was as if he was trying to take some of the hurt upon himself. But that might just be his English analysis class talking. Then Barnaby's tongue was in her mouth, plundering what was his and Tetsuko jumped to the occasion to fight back. Their tongues danced together for a few minutes, both hardly pulling away for air and were only interrupted when a writhing Tetsuko jarred her ankle. She disengaged Barnaby's mouth and her head shot up, clocking the blond in the forehead.

He groaned as pain blossomed in her skull and rolled off the brunette. He clutched his head in his hands, and Tetsuko sat up to hold her throbbing ankle. After the pain dulled, the couple glanced at each other. Barnaby was still lying on the floor, having rolled off the blanket nest, looking up at Tetsuko from an angle. She smiled sheepishly, looking cute even with a black eye.

"Sorry, Bunny." She apologized softly. She crawled over and shoved the blonde's hands away. "You're going to have a goose egg."

"Great." He huffed and then reache dup to check her head. Nothing, the read mark was already disappearing. "I always knew you had a hard head but this is ridiculous." His hand left her forehead and stroked her cheekbone before it came to rest on one of her hands straddling his torso.

"What can I say?" She shrugged.

"Nothing." A scream from onscreen startled them both and the couple looked back at the TV to see someone get eaten by aliens with lots of blood and gore.

"Well, that ruined the mood." Tetsuko huffed, lying back into her nest as she watched the screen. "Weren't we watching 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days?'"

"You sat on the remote." Barnaby dug around and found the remote wedged under her butt. "And the mood…we can pick it back up later." Barnaby crawled back to his girlfriend and kissed her, tossing the remote in a random direction. Little did he know that she'd snuck a bite of pizza in her mouth before his lips touched hers. He recoiled as she chewed smugly. "Ew, pizza kiss." He wiped his mouth uncharacteristically on his sleeve and Tetsuko just cackled, her laugh melding with the screams coming from the TV.


End file.
